Love Story
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: Ella descubre sus sentimientos, él los corresponde, pero él se ausenta, por mucho tiempo, ella quiere olvidarlo pero no puede, su paciencia se agotó, aun así sigue esperándolo…


_**Love Story**_

Estaba sentada en mi lugar de clase, otra vez sola con Ruka, él no estaba, -Natsume- pienso con tristeza, ya era normal-una misión-pensé con mala cara, Hotaru me ve y después de hacer una mueca vuelve su vista a su libro, "Gana dinero fácil Vol. IV", esta rutina ya aburría, no sabría si la soportaría mucho mas, pero siempre que el lugar a mi derecha estaba vació perdía mi buen humor y mis ganas de seguir con el día, mi corazón se estrujaba y no volvía a la normalidad hasta que lo veía otra vez.

Entro Narumi y yo aburrida pongo los codos en la mesa y sostengo mi cabeza con mis manos.

−Buenos días mis amores- nos saluda como de costumbre con una gran sonrisa

−Buenos días- dicen todos menos yo, luego de eso todos me voltearon a ver extrañados

−¿Qué?- pregunto estresada, yo también tengo mis bajas de humor

−Amaneció de malas- dicen algunos y yo me limito a seguir escuchando a Narumi

−Bueno…-dice un poco confundido y luego vuelve a sonreír−En conmemoración que ya han pasado a séptimo año y ya no usaran su hermoso uniforme rojo, si no uno azul, haremos un baile con el tema de la edad media ^-^- dice emocionado

−¿Por qué de la edad media?- pregunta Sumire

−Por que van a la mitad, primaria, secundaria y prepa, por eso- dice escribiendo en la pizarra- y bueno deberían estar felices

De pronto se escucho un portazo, luego esa persona entro, era Natsume, se movía con rigidez, otra vez herido y ocultándolo, sonreí sin darme cuenta, al menos estaba bien, me levanto de mi lugar para dejarlo sentarse… en lugar de hacerme caso se salto el respaldo y se sentó ¬¬… a mira volví :D… ahora que mi cerebro funciona… eso fue raro e.e…

−Bueno día libre para que vayan a preparar su ropa para mañana

Sale del salón, corro con Hotaru para ir a comprar los vestidos, me la llevo a rastras XD… paso el día y la noche muy rápido, las 4 de la tarde del día del baile, me arreglo, por primera vez en 2 años vuelvo a peinarme con el pelo suelto, bien me acuerdo que Hotaru fue la que me convenció de soltarme el cabello en aquella obra, salgo de mi cuarto y me encamino al salón, siento miradas sobre mi pero las ignoro, solo quería divertirme esa noche antes de volver a la rutina.

Entro, veo las luces, la fiesta los vestidos, todo es hermoso. Paso un rato platicando con Hotaru y haciendo enojar a Sumire con su apodo "Permy"

Sentí que me miraban, volteo miro a Natsume, nuestras miradas se conectaron, dejo de sentir a Hotaru cerca pero ignoro ese echo, ahora veo como te haces camino entre la multitud.

−Hola- me dices lo que me sorprendió fue que no agregaste ningún insulto, con eso me doy cuenta que aunque llevo 2 años conociéndote, en realidad no sabia nada de ti… Tu siempre fuiste quien me salvaba y me daba otras caras a las habituales, pero no te conocía, extiendes tu mano en señal de invitación de baile, la acepto gustosa y comenzamos a da vueltas en la pista, nada mas me importaba, no existía otra cosa, solo tu y yo, me perdí en tus ojos que a veces me parecían cafés rojizo y otras veces solo carmesí, tus ojos enigmáticos, no me doy cuenta pero cada vez estamos mas cerca, cada vez caen mas mis parpados, nuestros alientos chocan, apunto de unir nuestros labios, siento que te han jalado bruscamente, y a la vez sintiento que me arrancaron algo preciado, esa persona te sostiene de la muñeca y no te deja volver

−Mantente lejos de Natsume- dice esa persona de mascara blanca con la mano llena de anillos controla Alice, "Persona" pensé al instante, él te arrastra fuera del lugar, mis mejillas se humedecen, susurro por favor no te vayas, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos, pienso.

Mis pies guiados por instinto se dirigen al jardín, mi corazón no deja de repetir, te estaré esperando todos los días en el jardín.

Si fuese un cuento de hadas, que no pediría por que tu seas mi príncipe y yo tu princesa, sin duda seria una linda historia de amor… si lo fuera, pienso sonrojándome, me salto la barda de el espacio permitido a los alumnos y entro a la zona prohibida de ese gran jardín, después te veo mirando el lago, me acerco a ti y seguramente viste mi reflejo en las aguas cristalinas, pasas tu brazo por tus ojos antes de verme directamente, ahora sabia por que tus ojos abecés eran rojos, era por el efecto de tus lagrimas. El intenta decir algo pero lo silencio y le digo

−Mantengámonos en silencio, si nos atrapan estamos muertos- le susurro –Cerremos los ojos y olvidemos todo lo que no sea nosotros, si es posible seamos Romeo y Julieta por un rato- le dije sonriendo, caminamos en silencio por todo el jardín contemplándolo todo, recordé por breves segundos las palabras de persona "Mantente lejos de Natsume" ¿a que se refería?, pero ya no me importaba, ya me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y no los negaría,

−¡NATSUME!- escucho las voz de persona, le digo adiós a Natsume con un dulce abrazo que no quería que terminara, sentía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo, a menos que lo que no viera fuera debajo de su mascara de rencor y desconfianza.

-Por favor no te vayas susurro otra vez, no quiero que nadie diga como debemos sentirnos, quizás este sea un amor difícil pero es real, esta vez me digo a mi misma "No hay que preocuparse, saldremos de este lio"

Pasaron días, no aparecías en clases, pasaron noches, no estabas en el jardín, se repitió lo mismo por semanas, meses, años… ya tenia 17 años, seguramente él tiene 18 ahora, susurre, tanto tiempo sin verle, sin escuchar su voz aunque fuese en un insulto, todo me hacia pensarlo peor, temía que ya ni siquiera estuvieses en esta vida…

La ceremonia de graduación ya estaba terminando, salí de la ceremonia… me canse de esperarte, pero seguía haciéndolo, a pesar de que esa seria la ultima noche que pudiese estar en ese jardín, saldría de la academia mañana, no tengo a donde ir mas que a la vieja casa de mi ahora difunto abuelo, trabajaría, estudiaría, seguiría con mi vida despidiéndome de tu recuerdo.

Mi esperanza de verte se ha desvanecido, pero sigo preguntándome ¿algún día volveré a verte?, doy un ultimo paseo por el jardín, ahora veo ese lago junto al que te revele mis sentimientos, veo moverse una sombra en el reflejo del lago, pero no la distingo por todas las lagrimas que caen al lago distorsionando su imagen y las que hay en mis ojos nublando mi vista, seguro es Hotaru, pensé, me seco las lagrimas, el lago se calma, veo claramente, ese reflejo no es Hotaru es…

−¡NATSUME¡- grito sin poder creerlo, lo abrazo, pero… despierto

No estaba en el jardín, estaba dormida en el hombro de Hotaru, en un camión que nos llevaba a nuestro pequeño pueblo de origen, bajamos del autobús, me despido de ella, seguiríamos juntas un poco mas, decidimos estudiar en la misma universidad, ella estudiando electrónica, y yo estudiando enfermería, camino unas cuantas cuadras, llego a mi casa, verlo todo me da nostalgia, me lamento a mi misma no haber estado siquiera en el funeral de mi abuelo, tomo un libro de la repisa… un álbum de fotografías que pauso su labor a los 10, cuando me escape de casa, busco un marcador y en la pagina que seguía escribo "Gakuen Alice", saco de mi maleta un gran folder de donde tenia todas mis fotos en la academia, las empecé a pegar en orden de los sucesos, el festival Alice, la obra, el baile de clausura, el día que Hotaru nos hizo esa broma y por primera vez vi sonreír a Natsume, todo en pedazos de papel impresos a color.

Salgo de la casa, ahora a buscar empleo, nueva vida, pero, corazón solo, visito la tumba de mi abuelo dejando claveles en ella, veo a mi vieja escuela primaria, niños estaban saliendo de ella, que alegría, sin darme cuenta olvido mi objetivo principal y paseo por todo el pueblo, llegue a las afueras de este, mire un gran jardín, me recordaba muy bien al de Alice, una punzada en mi corazón, me acerco al lago, mi llanto era igual al del sueño, otra vez esa sombra, otro sueño, me muerdo la lengua para comprobar que no habrá dolor, o sorpresa, si lo hay, no era un sueño, volteo bruscamente, y lo miro, era él, Natsume, no lo podía creer.

Lo abrazo con fuerza−Me eh sentido tan sola- le digo aun abrazándolo

−Perdóname- me susurra al oído

−Te estuve esperando pero nunca viniste-

−Lo siento- susurra de nuevo, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, no quería

−¿Es mi imaginación?- pregunto incrédula- no sé que pensar…- digo soltándolo un poco y mirándolo a los ojos

Se arrodilla, saca un anillo…−Mikan, cásate conmigo, nunca volverás a estar sola, te amo y eso es lo único que realmente sé, Persona me ha dejado en paz, ve a elegir un vestido blanco, para mi esta es nuestra historia de amor solo di que si

−Y fuimos tan jóvenes e inmaduros cuando nos conocimos- susurre antes de agacharme a su altura y robarle ese beso que tanto ansiaba que pasara, ese beso que espere por 5 años, el que firmaba nuestro compromiso, el mismo que daba comienzo a esta historia de amor…

* * *

**Bueno este es un song-fic de una sola pagina, si quieren continuacion u otro punto de vista ponganlo en los review ^^, se preguntaras, ¿por que elegiste esa cancion para un song-fic?, demaciado facil, esta cancion la lei en un fic de gakuen alice cuando era nueva... masomenos por haya de un año :), realmente gracias por leer, los amo queridos lectores, y bueno si dicen, ¡ME VALEN TUS ONE-SHOT YO QUIERO QUE SUBAS OTRO CAPITULO!, si yo igual los quiero mucho ¬¬, esque me inspiro en muchas otras cosas... bueno nos leemos, bye bye**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAS  
**


End file.
